


Enough to Keep Him Going

by Lefaym



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen was the only one the Master didn't find, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough to Keep Him Going

Gwen was the only one the Master didn't find, in the end — the only one who managed to evade his agents, his cruel games of cat and mouse.

Rationally, Jack knew that escape did not guarantee her survival. She might have been one of the many nameless victims of the toclophane, or shot down by desperate looters. She might have succumbed to hunger, or thirst, or despair. But for so long as no one knew, so long as there was hope that she was out there, still fighting, or even just surviving, that was enough.

Enough to keep him going.


End file.
